


Dive

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Dive

_So don’t call me baby_  
Unless you mean it  
Don’t tell me you need me  
If you don’t believe it  
Let me know the truth  
Before I dive right into you 

* * *

 

The sound of your phone ringing interrupted the silence, causing you to jump and smack your knee on the underside of the table. Trying not to fall to the floor in pain, you grabbed the phone without bothering to look at the caller ID when you answered it. “Yes?”

“Y/N?” You stopped breathing when you heard his voice, his accent like music to your ears. “I didn’t think you would answer. I’ve been trying to get in touch with you for weeks.”

Pulling the phone away from your ear, your fingers were shaking as you hit the red disconnect button. Dropping it to the table, you backed away like it would come alive and bite you any second. Your heart was racing and your tongue stuck to the roof of your mouth.

All of the emotions, the feelings, the pain, you felt daily pulsed through your mind just from hearing his voice. Closing your eyes, you fumbled for the nearest chair and dropped into it, mind consumed with thoughts of him.

_Mick Davies._

You met Mick for the first time in a greasy spoon diner outside Spokane months ago. After listening to his well-rehearsed recruitment speech you thanked him for the coffee and left.  Sure the man was handsome, but you were not going to betray the Winchesters by working for the same people that had tortured Sam.

But then Mary Winchester decided to sign up. Buying their pitch hook, line, and sinker, she eagerly went to their bunker and became part of their team.  After the mess with the Alpha Vampire, Sam and Dean begged you to go join so you could keep an eye on Mary and keep her safe. They sent you right into the snake’s nest.

It was pure hell at the beginning. Their bunker, while technologically advanced, lacked any warmth or sense of home. Your bedroom had the world’s most uncomfortable cot and a small dresser. Your phone didn’t work most of the time since the signal was blocked by Chuck knows what so you rarely spoke to your friends. Not a single TV or radio could be found, and the only computer you had access to was in the front office.

And then there was the seriously disturbing way Ketch following Mary around like a dog in heat. It only took a few minutes of seeing them together when they got back from the last shape shifter hunt to figure out she was sleeping with him. You decided not to be the one to break that news to Dean, even if the stepdaddy jokes could be the most fun you’d had in weeks.

The only thing that brought you any joy was Mick Davies. Their bunker lacked a library, but Mick had a collection of books in his bedroom that he made available to you and before you knew it the two of you had become friends. Your evenings were spent laying across his bed while he sat in a chair _(always a true gentlemen)_ listening to podcasts or reading through lore on creatures you had never heard of.

As Mary and Ketch took off on more and more hunts you and Mick for the most part had the bunker to yourselves and were able to use the kitchen to make real dinners instead of the steady diet of fruit and protein bars that had been keeping you going. He made you his favorite stew and you taught him the joys of hotdogs and macaroni.

Those nights usually ended with you both getting smashed in his office and playing a really old version of Duke Nukem on his computer. When you would wake up the next morning stretched across the couch with his suit jacket draped over you and the taste of stale vodka in your mouth, Mick would already be in the kitchen frying up bacon.

It wasn’t a surprise to you when you realized you were in love with him. If you were being honest with yourself you had been attracted to him from the very first meeting and as the two of you grew close it became clear how much alike you were. You debated for weeks about saying something, but nothing in Mick’s behavior led you to believe he had any feelings for you outside of friendship.   Deciding to let it go, you were shocked when he stretched out on his bed beside you instead of taking his usual seat in the chair across the room when you were preparing to listen to a new podcast. 

His hand was barely touching your hip and you could see the question in his eyes. Leaning up, you kissed him in a silent answer. 

The next eight weeks were the best eight weeks of your life. Walks around the compound that ended in picnics beneath a nearby tree, dancing in the conference room in the middle of the night, making love in his office, on the kitchen counter, in the armory, up against Ketch’s car. Mick told you he loved you for the first time in the middle of making pasta. You were busy eating a noodle to test its firmness when he spun around, knife still in one hand, onion in the other, and announced that he was in love with you. 

It was heaven on earth.

Until he lied to you. You would never forget that night or forgive him for what he did to you.

Just back from running to the store for the ingredients you needed to make his favorite soup, you dropped the bags off in the kitchen and started down the hallway towards the conference room.  As you neared the open doorway your eyes saw the scene but your brain was not able to understand it.  You watched an older woman bending down over a body sitting in a pool of blood, the face turned towards you. Mick’s face turned towards you.

The scream was bubbling up your throat when a hand with a cloth clamped over your mouth and an arm wrapped around your middle, yanking you back into a small room.  You recognized the cross tattoo on the hand grasping your waist and you started to struggle when you felt yourself growing light headed.  The last thing you saw as you lost consciousness was Ketch scooping you up, a grim expression on his face.

You woke up on the Winchester’s doorstep a few hours later. Stumbling inside, you were hysterical trying to tell them what had happened. They couldn’t get in touch with Mick, Ketch, or even Mary to find out what was going on. You couldn’t explain it to them because you didn’t understand yourself. You weren’t sure why Ketch spared you when he didn’t have a problem killing Mick. 

 _Mick._ His face, surrounded by a pool of blood, haunted you for weeks and weeks. You cried until you had no tears left. You couldn’t eat. You couldn’t sleep. You missed him. His voice, his smell, his companionship. You were beginning to think you were never going to feel anything but this overwhelming sorrow for the rest of your life.

It was a heavy knock on the bunker door that changed things yet again.  Dean walked up the stairs to answer the door while Sam studied the map spread out in front of him, looking for places Cas and Kelly might be hiding.  You were under a blanket on the couch just trying to get through the day without crying.

It wasn’t until you heard a familiar British accent that you moved.  With a speed you didn’t think you were capable of anymore you had Sam’s gun off the table and in your hands. As soon as Ketch came down the stairs behind Dean you clicked the safety off.

Ketch stopped immediately, his hands in the air but a smirk on his face.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now,” you said, voice rough from lack of use and trembling in anger.

“Y/N.”

For a moment you thought you were crazy, or that maybe this was all a dream. Your eyes closed at the sound of his voice.

“Lower the gun Baby, let us explain what’s going on,” Mick said as he moved to stand in front of Ketch.

You dropped the gun to your side in shock as you realized Mick was very much alive and standing right in front of you. For a moment you wanted to run into his arms and taste his kiss.  But the relief was quickly overshadowed by the pain, the loss, the grief, the anger, everything he had put you through.  You had to run and you had to run now. Calmly handing Sam his gun, you turned and walked out of the room.  As soon as you were out of view you ran for the garage, taking the first car you could find the keys for and leaving.

You stayed on the road for over a month while the Winchesters helped Mick and Ketch destroy what was left of the British Men of Letters. You ignored Mick’s attempts to contact you. Instead you heard the story from Sam when he called to check on you.  He filled you in with the details of the fake death and the need to keep you safe by keeping you and the Winchesters in the dark.

It didn’t matter. Mick lied to you. He knew what he was going to do and he didn’t warn you. He let you go for months believing he was dead and barely keeping yourself together.

After the Brits were destroyed Ketch and Mick had went their separate ways, taking off to make new lives for themselves. Once Mick was gone, you returned home and tried to put the pieces of your life back together.

So here you were, staring at your phone like it was a monster and regretting ever answering. With a sigh you stood and made your way outside where your car was drying after Dean gave her a bath this morning.

Mick was leaning up against your car when you stepped out of the bunker.  “I tried to call.”

“Sorry I hung up on you, I didn’t mean to answer the call,” you said, pulling your keys out of your pocket and trying to walk around him.

Mick reached out to gently grasp your shoulders, forcing you to look at him. “Y/N, Baby, I’m sorry. I should have told you the plan ahead of time. I was worried if I did then something would go wrong and your life would be put in danger.  I had to make sure you were far away from Hess and the bunker. I asked Ketch to get you out of there after pretending to kill me and I asked him not to tell you the truth. I just wanted to keep you safe. I love you, I’ve missed you so much.”

You were crying as you looked up at him. “You broke my heart Mick. I couldn’t eat or sleep. I was barely making it through the day and you were alive the entire time. How do I forgive you for that?”

“Let me start over. Let me show you how much I love you and let me promise you I’ll never do this to you again,” he pleaded. “I can’t live without you Y/N. It’s killing me.”

“Now you know how I felt,” you snapped, pulling out of his grasp and stepping back.

You could see the sadness settle in over Mick’s features. “You are right, I did this to you and I am so sorry. I only wanted to keep you safe.”

“I’m afraid to trust you Mick,” you whispered. “Is anything you say real?”

“Everything is Baby,” he replied, reaching for you again, pulling you into his arms and burying his nose in your hair. “I swear. I need you Y/N.”

“Don’t call me Baby unless you mean it,” you said. “Don’t tell me you need me if you don’t believe it. I don’t want to dive back into this if I’m going to get hurt again Mick.”

“I need you, I will always need you, and I’m never going to hurt you again,” he said, cupping your cheeks and bringing his lips down to yours in a gentle kiss.

Wrapping your arms around his neck you settled into his embrace, diving right back into him.

 


End file.
